Chase (Book One)
by bluewatergypsy
Summary: Annabeth Chase works for an organization called the Pheonix Foundation. Little did she know, she would have to fight way harder crimes than what the job implied. Her mother is the head of the company which makes everything worse. Will she make it? Also found on Wattpad, username ligigallivant. Make sure to use an underscore after ligi.
1. The Rising

**(Based off of MacGyver, 2016 version. Just letting you know that I'm using the PJO and HOO as the main characters of this Tv show drama/action story. I also put my own twist into this, so don't get mad at me when I put something in the story that doesn't match up to the show .)**

Annabeth's P.O.V

How do I explain my life? Well, it basically started the day they recruited me. Me, a basic white girl who nobody really liked because I was a little off. August 19th was the day that my boss decided that I was good enough for them; all I had to do was prove to them that I was strong enough. I was tested physically and emotionally since what I was doing was really hard, maybe, even almost impossible for an average human.

The test was easy for me, but then again, I'm not average. They started out with physical. Push-ups, crunches, anything to help me build up strength. After about a week of training, I was too sore to get out of bed. I knew that if I didn't, I would get kicked out of whatever this was. It took two and a half months to finally be able to handle that pain of your muscles aching.

"Annabeth?" I heard my best friend, Piper, call.

"Piper?" I called back. Piper and I became close friends the minute I walked into the facility. She walked up to me and asked if I needed anything. Me, being me, said that I was fine, but as I was walking away, I realised that she wanted to become my friend. "What do you need?"

"Well, my family is coming from LA, and I was wondering if you wanted to meet them?" Piper asked. Piper is actually quite scared of her mother. Her mother, Aphrodite Mclean, is a fashion role model for many people in the world. Her dad, Tristan Mclean, is an actor based out of LA. She ran away in hope that she could get out of the popularity of being the daughter of two famous role models.

"I guess," I was questioning myself because I'm not good with people. It took me a month to fully trust Piper. I truly regret not trusting her sooner because she's such an amazing person.

. . . . . . .

Later that day the academy found out that we were going to get a new recruit. Nobody knew if the recruit was going to be a boy or a girl, but we all knew that someone new was rare. I was the last recruit that showed up. I honestly didn't think that we were going to get a new recruit because I was the first recruit in over 2 years. I've only been here for about eight months, and there's already a new recruit.

I took about three hours for the recruit to showed up. We found out that the recruit was a guy right around the time that he showed up. If I have to be honest, he was quite handsome. He's raven-haired with unusual green eyes. He was wearing dark blue jeans with a black _Adidas_ sweater. I've never seen anybody as ….. Shut yourself up Annabeth, Stop drooling.

Sorry, I guess by that you could tell that I kind of has a …. ANNABETH! **(Weird comments are from me in the story. Just thought that this would make the story more interesting.)**

Sorry. After he got here, I had to go to the training room and spare with Piper. Piper has a little bit more experience than me, so I have to work a little harder to beat her. Once, about two months ago, Piper and I were sparing and I accidentally hit her in the face giving her a black eye. It was kind of funny, but I said sorry after it happened because I love Piper, she's my best friend.

Nobody was supposed to address that this new recruit until he started classes. He's supposed to join us in classes tomorrow, but we think he won't because we all get a week to get used to the location. I mean, I was given a week to get used to the facility.

In the middle of a class, Piper and I were called into the big gal's office. Usually, if you get sent to his office, you're most likely to be sent home; you can also get an assignment to go on some sort of mission. As we were walking to the office, we walked by the new recruit.

"See you in class," He said. I was kind of confused because how could he know that he was going to be in my class.

We kept walking. Once we got to the office, I got this uncertain feeling in my stomach. I didn't know what was going to happen. We walked into the room and saw her in her huge ass chair. When she saw us, she just smiled and waved us to come to sit down. I wonder what was going through her head.

"I have a mission for you," was what she said. I was surprised. I have never been given a mission in my couple months of being here.

"What about?" Piper asked.

"Annabeth, you, Piper, Zoe and Percy, the new recruit, will be going to a party to steal a biological weapon," the big gal, Athena Chase, AKA my mother, told us.

"When do we departure?" Piper asked.

"In two hundred hours," Athena said.

As we walked out I was super confused. Zoe, working with her is something that nobody really gets to do. She's one of the higher people in the organization. She's supposed to be an amazing person to work with. I'm excited yet nervous about this.

Piper and I share a room, so we go straight there to go pack. We need to pack nice clothes and normal clothes so that we can look like a normal person in society. I put on my sweatpants and a t-shirt so that I would be comfortable on the trip to the place that, I honestly have no clue as to where it is.

I grabbed my bag and waited in the hall for Piper. She's a perfectionist, meaning that her bag has to be in perfect order at all hours of the day. When she finally came out, we walked to the front of the building waiting for the new recruit and Zoe. When they finally showed, it kind of looked like they already knew each other. They were punching each other playfully as if they were siblings or cousins.

"Hey newbies," Zoe said.

"I've been here almost as long as you Zoe," Piper said, "I just realized something, I have to cancel my visit with my parents."

Once Piper was finished her phone call, we got into the van and rode to the airport. Once we got there, we got tickets to Washington D.C, which if I have to be honest, kind of surprised me. The plane flight took about four and a half hours.

Once we got off, I saw Percy run and fall on the ground as if he were afraid of flying in planes. Maybe he was. Anyways, Thalia collected him so that we could go to our hotel. Our hotel was a 10-minute drive from the airport. It was quite large, maybe twenty or thirty floors. It was quite beautiful with glass windows that look like they're all connected and lots of vegetation in the front of the building.

"The party is tonight at six thirty and it's four twenty now, so once we get to our rooms, you should start getting ready," Zoe started, "We have two rooms, I'll be sharing a room with Percy, Annabeth, you and Piper will be sharing a room."

"Alright, let's do this," Percy said. That was one of the first things that I heard him say.

We got our key card and headed to our rooms. Piper started on her makeup once we got there. I put on my dress and also started on my makeup on without caring that I'm naturally pretty. I decided to bring my black knee-length dress that quite bushy and put on a white to black smokey eye with dark red lips. To me, this is a hard look to conquer. It took me years to get the winged liner to look right.

Piper walked out of the bathroom and looked at me, "Wow, you look gorgeous Annie. I wish I looked like you." She said. She's probably one of the prettiest people that I know, but she makes this comment all the time and it pisses me off.

"You look amazing too Piper, you always do," I said, but she just frowned at me, which happens all the time.

We headed into the door when we heard a knock, which must've been the others. And it was. We headed to our cars. We each got our own, I got a Lamborghini Veneno, Percy got a W Motors Lykan Hypersport, Zoe got a Bugatti Chiron and Piper got a Limited Edition Bugatti Veyron by Mansory Vivere. The best part about this is that we get to keep the cars once we're done.

We got in our cars and headed to the address that was put into google maps. The drive took us on an hour drive out of Washington D.C, but I'm pretty sure that this is the right place. And there's a hospital nearby just in case we need it.

Once we got there we used our fake names. Mine is Patricia Martin, Piper's is Carly Stein, Percy's is Peter Straight and Zoe's is Mcquela Berenstein. **(In the conspiracy of who Lil Mcquela really is and why The Berenstein Bears are spelt wrong.)**

The party wasn't anything like what I pictured it to be. It was larger than what I originally thought. Our names were on the list, thank god, which got us into the party. We parked our cars in the front so that we could make sure that nobody could steal the cars.

We got into the house and immediately spread out to look for this biological weapon that we need to find. I stayed downstairs, Percy went upstairs, Zoe went to the backyard and Piper went to the front yard. We all searched for a good four hours before we had any hints as to where it could be. We all decided to meet up in the front of the building so that we could work from there. What we realized was that Zoe hadn't shown up for our meeting. Again we split up and search for her, all freaking out because there can't be a way that the best agent in our agency is being held captive. Can it?

We were so desperate we all got in our car and decided to leave, we drove until we got to the bridge where a black van was parked. We got closer, realizing that Zoe was there; gagged and looking helpless. It looked like she had been crying like she was completely ornery. We all got out of our cars, pulling out guns out.

"Drop the guns," the man had said, "or I'll shoot her."

We all hesitated for a second before we all dropped our guns. We were all freaking out about this.

"I hear that you're all looking for my biological weapon," he stated, "well, you're not going to get it."

When he said that Percy bent down and grabbed his gun. The man wasn't kidding when he said that he would shot Zoe. He did, right in the heart. You know what else he did, he shot me; That's right, me. I don't really remember what happened after that, all I remember was Zoe getting shot then I was in a hospital bed. We lost our top agent and the biological weapon.

3 months later

"We really needed this," I told Piper. She and I took a trip to Barcelona, Spain for a couple of months. I decided that I didn't want to go back to the agency because I felt that I needed some time away from all that.

"Ringggggg. Ringggggg. Ringggggg," My phone rang. It was my mother.

"Hello?" I asked.

"I need you and Piper to come back to the agency ASAP!" My mother had said. It sounded pretty serious meaning that it can't be good, "I already booked your plane tickets."

I hung up and told Piper what was going on. She looked disappointed, but she also understood what was happening. We ran to our room and packed as quickly as we could. We were probably rushing, but we didn't care. We'd rather be early for a flight then late for a plane flight. We got into our car and drove to the airport.

Our flight was around 11 hours, which wasn't horrible for flying across the world. We landed in Los Angeles at 12:49 pm, which meant that we had an hour to get to the agency that was half an hour away. We drove straight there, making sure that we wouldn't be late for this meeting. We got out of the car and went straight to her office.

"Why is this meeting so urgent?" I asked my mother.

"Well, let me tell you," She started, "we found the biological weapon."

Both mine and Piper's faces fell with terror. We knew what was going to happen next.

"I want you two and Percy to go retrieve it," she said.

Oh god, why. I mean, I'm good at this kind of stuff. I was in the military before they found me, or should I say tracked down, so I can create bombs and fight physically and with a gun.

"First, before you go off, you need to interview someone that's been convicted so hacking. I think that she'd be good on your team," My mother said.

"Okay," was all I said.

We drove to the prison of where this girl was being held. Her name is Thalia Grace. She's been convicted of hacking the Pentagon. Yeah, you heard me, the Pentagon.

"What do you want?" Thalia asked me. She kind of had that mean girl vibe. She also seemed to be a girl that would wear clothes that were rockstar-ish.

"I work for an organization called Department of External Services or DXS. We need you to track down a man named Luke Castellan" I told her.

"What's in it for me?" She asked me.

"Well, if you successfully track him down, you'll be free to go; to get out of this place. And we also would want you to be part of our team.

"Okay, bring me a computer," Was all she said after that.

We grabbed her a computer and she went right into the work. She types crazy fast, almost inhumanly. When she was done, she called us into the room and told us that she had found him.

"Where," Piper asked.

"Well, I've spotted him, somewhere in San Francisco," she told us.

"Go pack a bag, you're coming with us," I confirmed to her.

She looked quite happy, yet surprised that I wasn't lying about taking her with us. She looked genuinely happy. She smiled and jumped out of her seat when we un handcuffed her hands. We took her to her cell to gather her things, then she got changed and we left.

When we arrived in San Francisco, we found a hotel that would fit the description of the last place that Luke was seen. A tall brown building that has lots of windows. We have three days to find Luke or else we're all in deep shit; I actually mean deep shit, that's where they'll put us.

To our surprise, it was quite easy spotting Luke because he also stayed in our hotel, right next door to be exact.

We knocked on his door with our guns at hand, just in case we needed them. He opened the door and didn't look shocked at all like he knew that it was coming. What I was shocked about was that Zoe was sitting there, well and alive. This ultimately confused me because everyone that I know said that she had passed away. She clearly hasn't.

"Annabeth, Piper, Percy and someone new. Cool," Zoe stated, "good to see you."

"Where's the biological weapon!?" I asked Zoe.

"Oh, that old thing," She said, "I sold it."

This got me mad, so I went up to her and punched her in the nose. As she was wailing in pain, I asked her who she sold it too.

"A man that is going to use it for destruction, a man you can't beat, my father." She said, "Atlas Nightshade"

That name is evil in this world. He'll kill hundreds or maybe even thousands of people with this item. Nobody knows what this man can really do. He's already killed over a dozen people, which considers him a psychopath; I'm not lying about that by the way. Apparently, psychopath runs in the family because she's on the wrong side of the door.

"What's he going to do with it?" Percy asked him.

"He's planning on making it airborne through an IED."

I now had a duty to find Atlas and extract that weapon from him, I don't care about how long it takes, I'm going to find this man. All I really need to do is find out some more information and get Thalia to track him down.

"Thalia, I need you to track down Atlas!" I yelled at her.

"On it," she said.

It took a while, but we got some answers out of Zoe and found where Atlas was located. He's located in Los Angeles, funny enough. We have to get the weapon out of the bomb before it explodes at 3:33 am, which I find to be the scariest hour of the night. We only have twenty-one hours left.

We head home to LA and find out that he's planning on exploding that bomb at our facility. We rush to the facility to make sure that he hasn't done anything yet. When we arrive, we see that he's there already.

"Where is it," I yell at him. He just smiles.

"It's too late, you won't find it," were his last words before he shot himself in the head.

We brought Zoe with us. By what she saw, she looked a little traumatized. She probably didn't know that her father was going to shot himself at the crime scene. She looked upset. We sent her away before going into the facility to find that bomb. We set the alarm on so that everybody in the facility, even the recruits would get out safely just in case the bomb did go off.

We all separated. I went to the basement, and to my surprise, he hid it in plain sight. Right in front of me was the bomb that was going to blow up this facility and release a poisonous gas into the air. I got to work, not letting anybody distract me from my work. I had to find a way to take the biological weapon out of the bomb.

When I finally figure out what I'm going to do, I took the biological weapon out of the bomb as carefully as I could. It worked; the bomb deactivated the second I took it out the way I did. The building and the people in it are safe.

"I found it, and took the weapon out of the bomb," I said over my com, "it's deactivated."

All I could hear after that was my friends congratulating me on my victory. Our victory. Even with this, I can tell that we aren't done with Zoe, something's bound to happen.

. . . . . . .

2 days later

"We're not safe here," was all my mother said. This confused me because I thought that this was one of the safest places that recruits could be.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Knowing Zoes, she's most likely told people where we are and who we are."

By the look on my mother's face, she was not happy about this. She brought this company to the top. She has worked harder than anyone to make sure that we stay alive and that nobody gets hurt. When she said that we needed to leave, I was ultimately shocked. This was the only place that I felt even a little safe.

"I'll go tell the other recruits," was all I said.

. . . . . . .

Back at home, we have a barbeque. I am the one that will be choosing the new name for our new organization. My mother will the "woman in charge" and we'll be on her team. The whole point of this is that we'll find people that have been in trouble or the people that are the trouble.

"Have you figured out what you want this organization to be called?" My mother asked.

"As a matter of fact, I have," I told her, "The Phoenix Foundation."

Everybody agrees, which honestly surprises me a little bit. After that, we all go back to the barbeque that was fun and drink our beers. Tonight was a success.

. . . . . . .

Zoe's P.O.V

Nobody expected it. I always have a bobby pin in my hair, just in case. I've been picking at my handcuffs for what feels like forever. Finally, I hear a click. I get my hands out of them and stand up, now all I have to do is figure out how to get out of this FBI transport truck. Then I thought about it, remembering that there's an emergency latch on the inside of the doors. I go to it and open the doors. Then I jump out.

I'm pretty sure I broke a rib or two, but that doesn't matter. I ran into the forest, people not noticing that I just escaped an FBI vehicle. I surprised nobody noticed that I was gone, the doors of the truck were wide open and they must've felt me jump out. While I was in the forest, I found a house to hide out in. It looked abandoned, just the way I like them.

Nobody saw me jump out of the truck, nobody's looking for me, nobody cares; I'm free.

 **(Make sure you review any questions that you have and I'll answer them in the next chapter. Also, make sure to hit the favourite and follow button. Thanks for reading this series.)**


	2. Metal Saw

**(So every chapter I'm going to tell you guys a Mandela Effect. Nelson Mandela is the man that this effect is named after. People remember him passing away in prison in the 80's, but no, he passed away in 2013, or sometime around there. There's proof in a book somewhere that says that Nelson dies in the 80's, which has a shook.)**

 **(Also here's the list of who plays who.**

 **Annabeth Chase: Angus MacGyver**

 **Percy Jackson: Jack Dalton**

 **Thalia Grace: Riley Davis**

 **Piper Mclean: I honestly have no clue, review who you think would work.**

 **Athena: Patricia Thornton**

 **Rachel Elizabeth Dare: Sarah Adler**

 **Grover Underwood: Wilt Bozer (aka Bozer) )**

Annabeth's P.O.V

Wanna know what happened? Well, Zoe went missing two weeks ago. Nobody has seen her, or ever heard from her. I really need to find her because we need to bring her in. She's caused enough damage to my team, I don't want any more. I've been looking through Zoe's apartment since she went missing. I'm trying to find any clues as to where she could go next.

I've searched through her whole place, yet I've found nothing. It sort of pisses me off because if I paid more attention to her, I would've figured out what she was up too. If I have to be honest, I kind of figured that she would do this to our team. She would have brought us off track.

I've looked through all her drawers, her closets, everything; I still have nothing. I need a vacation before I go crazy; I mean that by the way. When I get back to Phoenix, I feel like something's off. I honest to god felt like something close to me has some plans to distract us or something like that.

"Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Percy Jackson and Thalia Grace," I heard over the speaker, "Please come to my office. NOW!"

I ran to her office because I know that if I'm late, she'd kill me. Somehow I'm the last to arrive, which confused me because I was closest to the room. Once I sit down, I grab a paperclip and start playing with it.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare," Athena said, and with that Percy's face lit up, "She's been captured and I've assigned you four to rescue her."

Percy looked upset, kind of like he had some sort of connection to her. His eyes glazed over like he was about to cry. Maybe he did know this girl, maybe even a relationship.

We walk out of the office and I asked Percy this, "What's the matter?" I honestly care for him, like we'll become best friends or something like that.

"She's my ex, I thought she quit her job, apparently not," he sounded sad, which made me sad because I don't like when one of my friends is sad.

"Let's get everyone coffee before we leave," I said to him, to help him feel a little better.

"Okay sure," was all he said back to me.

Once we grabbed everyone's coffees, we headed to our cars. We decided to go in groups of two, Percy and I and Thalia with Piper. While we were in the car, Percy and I learned quite a bit about each other. Apparently, he's from Manhattan, which I find interesting. He learned that Athena was my mother and that I'm originally from San Francisco.

It took about two days to get from LA to where Rachel was located. You could tell that Percy was hyperventilating because of his worry for her. I basically have to yell his name in the car to get his attention. I'm getting worried about him.

"We'll find her Perce," I told him because it's true, we will find Rachel. The bad thing is that we still haven't pinpointed her location quite yet. That was not just worrying Percy, but it was worrying me too. The longer it takes for us to rescue her, the better chance of her being dead. I really don't want that to happen because Percy would be devastated.

We get to our hotel, and we find out that we'll be sharing a room with the person we drove up here with. That's great, more bonding time with Percy. I still want to comfort him through this because it seems like he really cares for this girl.

"She's engaged," Percy spat out.

"She is, is she," I said.

"Yeah, her parents don't really want her to marry her fiance," he said.

I have a feeling that maybe they don't want her to get married to that guy because they want you to, was what I said in my mind because it makes sense. Percy's a great guy to hang around, I'd even go out with him if he asked me too. I'm pretty sure that we're not allowed to date anybody we work with, which sucks because I kind of have a teeny-tiny crush on him.

"She was my partner, my ex, my best friend," he said, "If anything happens to her I won't forgive myself."

"We'll get in time Perce, don't worry," I said, "don't make this your fault, it's not."

"It might as well be," he said.

I can tell that Percy is upset. His best friend is being held captive and we haven't found her yet. For every minute that we don't find, the more scared I see Percy get. He's worried, I get it, but it's also freaking everybody out.

I get a text from Piper saying that we found her. I put the coordinates that she sent me in my phone and sped ahead of everyone, including a red light; I didn't get pulled over, think god.

"What's happening?" Percy asked me.

"We found her, she'll be fine," I told him since it was true.

When I said that, he sat up in the seat just a little bit. His emotions have changed in the past 30 seconds. He went from sad and depressed to cautious. I can tell that all he really wants is for this girl to be okay.

"How'd you meet her?" I asked him.

"I was at the Hoover Dam when I met her, little did I know was that I was going to be in her class until graduation," he said, "She's one of my best friends."

"I can tell," I told him.

When we arrived, we parked in the back so that nobody would tell that we were there. The guards would likely be in the front, keeping watch. We get out of the car, making sure we don't slam our doors and grabbed our guns. We met the others by the door so that we could all go in at once.

We searched the premises, and to our luck, we found her on the top floor. For some odd reason, no one was on that floor at the time. We cut her loose so that we could take her home. When she stood up, she ran straight to Percy. She gave him the largest hug I have ever seen anybody gives.

"I thought nobody was coming for me," she said as she was crying into Percy's shoulder.

"We're here now," he said, "You're alright."

She kept sobbing into his shoulder when we heard a yell come from in front of us. We panicked as to what we needed to do next. We took out our guns and knelt down. We started shooting at the intruders, hitting one of them in the shoulder.

"Why were you even here?" I asked Rachel.

"I was undercover, working for this arms dealer. I have met him and he never leaves the building." She told me.

We finish the wave off, not really hurting anybody; we leave to go find the boss and so-called ledger. We go to the second story, only to find the dealer. Percy, being as pissed as he was, shot the man, killing him instantly. It took us a while, but we also found the ledger. We handcuffed him and put him the back of my car. Now, all we have to do is handle a 2-day drive back to LA.

"Why and I here?" the ledger asked us.

"You're a criminal, duh," was what Percy said, just to be funny. To make sure that Rachel would be safe, we went her with Piper and Thalia. That was what Percy said to us, that he wanted Piper and the ledger with us. I found that this was probably a good idea because she is more likely to bond with those two anyway.

. . . . . . .

We're finally home in Los Angeles. It took us less time to get home then when we were going to pick up Rachel. We took Rachel to the facility to clear some of the things that she saw while she was there. She said that they had to get new delivery people because they'd kill off a new one every other week.

"When can you get my fiance here?" Rachel asked.

"Soon, Percy go call him," I yelled.

"Her," Percy corrected.

Oops, I didn't know Rachel was gay. I assumed she wasn't because she dated Percy. I guess I was wrong. Usually, people, who date people as hot as Percy I would assume they were straight.

"Okay, now that it's just as I have some Q and A's about Percy," I said, "What's he like?"

"Someone has a crush," Rachel mocked, which made me laugh, "He's caring, gentle, funny, and always puts you first."

"Thanks for that," I told her.

I'm glad that I asked that question because it tells me about him. I hope that he and I get along while we work together.

. . . . . . .

Once we dropped Rachel at home, I went to Zoe's to look for any more clues. This time I paid close attention to the walls, making sure that I didn't miss anything. As I was walking around the apartment, I noticed an odd shaped. As an instinct, I punched that part of the wall to see if it was hollow; to my advantage, it was.

As I cleaned out the hole, I also dug to see what was under there. When I finally took my hand out, I found a passport with Zoe's alias. She was going to leave the country, but now she's not able too. What a shame for her. She won't be able to go anywhere with anything.

. . . . . . .

Thalia's P.O.V

I had to have a meeting with my parole officer and it was absolutely horrible. He asked me questions I felt uncomfortable with but still had to answer. I really wish that I didn't have my parole officer, that is was no strings attached to the deal I made with the Phoenix Foundation. I'm just glad that I'm out of that hellhole called prison.

Anyways, Annabeth asked if I could come over because she said she wanted me to meet someone. Of course, I said sure because if it wasn't for her, I'd still be in Jail. When I was close to her house, I realized that there were more cars there then what there usually would be. I guess this person a quite important to more than just Annabeth.

I pulled in, walked through the door and saw Annabeth instantly. She looked nice today, with a red shirt and black jeans or tights.

"Annabeth!" I yelled, "I'm here."

"One second," She yelled back towards me. Annabeth's a great person, I just need to get to know her before I become really close with her.

I walked into the living room, not noticing that there was someone new, which is weird because I'm here to meet someone new. I sat down on the couch, besides Percy, and started chatting with him. Percy and I hit off pretty quick, which is cool because I haven't really had that many friends growing up. I get why too.

In high school, I was the girl that people thought that was weird. I told them that was someone who could hack a very important organization, like the Pentagon. What my classmates didn't know was that I wasn't kidding. When I was sixteen, I decided that I was going to do it. That I was going to hack the Pentagon.

In the middle of my science class, the police barged in asking where I was. I stood up saying that I knew what they were here for and that they didn't need to handcuff me. The people in my class were stunned, they had no clue that I could something that most people can't.

"Thalia Grace, you're under arrest for the treason of hacking a federal organization," they stated.

If I have to be honest, people thought that it was a hoax, which it wasn't. I was literally getting arrested for something that I had done; Something that should be shamed upon.

We walked out of my classroom for the last time in my life; I haven't even finished high school.

Now, back to the present time, I feel like I knew this guy. Maybe he was in my class? I walked to the kitchen, and to my surprise, the guy followed me.

"Hello there," he said.

"Hi," I replied.

I've never met this guy, so I have no clue as to what he wants from me. Maybe he wants a date or my phone number, I honestly have no clue.

"May I please have your number?" he asked. There it is, he wants my number. Probably just so that we could hang out, hopefully as friends though.

"I don't know your name," I started, "So until then, I'll have to say no."

"I'm Grover Underwood," he said, "and you are?"

"Thalia Grace."

I was having trouble thinking about whether or not I should give him my number. He seems nice, but most of them act nice before they act like total dicks.

"Here's the deal," I said, "I'll give you one digit of my number per week."

"Alright," he said, "Why one though?"

"So that I can get to know you better," I said, "The first digit is 7."

"That makes sense and thank you," was all he said before I walked out of the room. I think that Grover and I will be able to tolerate each other in the near future.

 **(Alright, that chapter went by fast. While I was writing, I lost about half of the chapter meaning that I g=had to rewrite it. I totally sucked because I'm an OCD kind of person. Some things just have to work out.**

 **I'm going to answer the review that I got in the first chapter.**

 **piggyhero: Thank you so much for that review. I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter. I hope that you liked this one also.**

 **Thank you for those of you that read this story, it means a lot to me.**

 **All the love, bluewatergypsy.)**


End file.
